List of characters in The Genius Bakabon
This is a listing of notable characters that appear in the franchise of The Genius Bakabon. Characters only present in specific versions are sorted and noted where relevant, and some existing in multiple adaptations may entirely differ through each. Extended family Bakabon's Papa's Papa (パパのパパ) CV-''' Kosei Tomita (Late Night!) There are actually two separate characters that exist in different flashback settings, that serve in the role of the "Papa of Papa". This one is specifically referred to as such, unlike the differently-named and designed "Papa's Father" (パパのとうちゃん) that had debuted earlier and could be seen as apocryphal. This specific Papa of Papa is named '''Ichiro and resembles Papa, but does not wear the stomach-band as part of his outfit. He has a much similar personality to that of his son, and had previously kept four pets around as children prior to his son's birth but would then roast and eat the pets in celebration. This man is also enough of a fool to not know the whereabouts of his wife, who had been hospitalized three years prior to the birth. Papa's Father (パパのとうちゃん) CV-''' Joji Yanami (Original), Kenichi Ogata (Heisei) A bald old man frustrated by his troublesome son, appearing in the chapter "Bakada University Memory Diary" in flashbacks to Papa's youth. In the Heisei adaptation, the nameplate on the door of his home is given as "Old Bakabon". Pets of Papa's Papa These four animals were known as '''Umasuke (horse), Dashio (chicken), Tonkatsu (pig), and Shamikichi (cat). They served as sons and were put through school and to work by Papa's Papa, but were relieved of their duties of being children when his son was born and he had a better idea to turn them into dishes for a meal. Though Umasuke did not speak coherently, the other three animals knew the human language. Papa's Uncle (パパの叔父) The younger brother of the above man, who looks much like Papa but has more of a common-sense personality. He is terrified to see that his brother and nephew have eaten the pets. Papa's Mother (パパの母親) The mother of Papa. She borrowed 3000 yen from him 20 years prior, which Papa has never forgiven and he continuously seeks his money back from her when they meet again, which drives her away. She is originally known by the name Maria, but is later referred to as Toro. Majime (マジメ) The son of Bakabon, existing only in the settings of "The Genius Bakabon in 20 Years" (thus appearing in the year 1992 in-universe, 20 years after its publication date). He is a wicked child due to the fact that he was spoiled by his father too much, and has already grown a large mustache in his young age. He refers to his father as "Shitty Dad" (kuso-oyaji). Other than the mustache and his slanted eyes, he has his father's very nose and single bucktooth. His name means "Serious", though also contains a pun in how "Ma" (in kanji form) can mean "demon". Unnamed Grandson ("Bakabon-like boy") A time-travel story shows another son of Bakabon that appears in the year 2037. He looks exactly the same as his father, but his name is unknown. Though there is little to no continuity at all as the series goes on, he would have been born much later in life than a child like Majime would have. Common or notable guests Non-chan (ノンちゃん) CV-''' Unknown/uncredited (1971), Hiroko Maruyama (Original), Tomie Kataoka (Heisei), Rica Matsumoto (Rerere) A former classmate of Mama, who went overseas for 20 years. She is rude, snobby, and believes foreign things to be superior down to the car she drives and the clothing she wears. Her visit to the family's house is derailed by Bakabon and Papa's interference and they wind up sabotaging her car, leaving her to be humiliated. This first story is adapted into all animated series so far, though her design may differ between each. In the second series as well as the manga tie-in to The Original Genius Bakabon, her story is changed a bit as well to where she lives at a home where her "husband" (the host) is obsessed with imitating Tarzan. She can be seen as an evolution of Akatsuka's earlier "Rich Lady" character design, and her own design or other variations have been used after this series where a snobby wealthy woman is needed. As far as the original manga goes, Non is shown in two other brief cameos in the early period, the first one involving her demonstrating a French perfume to Mama. This gives Papa the idea to go about making his own homemade perfume that turns out to be horrifically smelly. She is depicted nicer than her debut in these later guest spots, though Bakabon and Papa do manage to ruin another car that she owns. An evolution of her design then appears as a rich woman who had lost her golden lamp filled with gems, which Bakabon and Papa return to her by the end of the story. The Dog of Night (夜のいぬ) A bulldog that often appears in scene transitions or in the background, doing handstands. True to the name, they usually appear doing this at night. This character showed up later into the original run, and became a mainstay. Kuma-san the Carpenter A carpenter that lives in the neighborhood, who's more common sense than Papa and likes to use the phrase "One screw will go through" when witnessing the man's bizarre antics. Ryunoshin (竜之進) 'CV-' Kaneto Shiozawa (Nyarome's Fun Mathematics Classroom), Akira Ishida (Bakabonds game) A young boy who annoyed his family by asking too many questions. He is given a puzzle to complete, to divert his attention, but he takes too long in solving it and only finishes by the time he is middle-aged and World War 3 has broken out. A prototype to Ryunoshin can be seen a few times before on earlier occasions in the series, with a round nose but bearing two large buckteeth in the first and third occasions. The child is rather stupid, giving any tutors a headache. In the third such occasion, he can be seen to be tutored by a baby Papa, who helps resolve the issues for the child's father. The eventually-established "Ryunoshin", while bearing a pointed nose and being a one-shot character, would later find his face modified again to resemble Camera Kid and would be used as a common character in the Star System either under the Ryunoshin name or as "Why Kid" (it is also seen that he was only another role for Camera Kid in the System through the 1970s to 1980s, up until it was decided to split them). He is merged with the "Why is that?" Freshman for the Bakabonds game adaptation. Kaoru-chan (カオルちゃん) '''CV- Kenichi Ogata (Heisei) A cross-dressing, flamboyant man often set as openly gay, or married to a woman while bearing such mannerisms. He sometimes may appear in different professions, but is regularly used for gags in which he can attract other men easily and wind up in adult situations with them. In the main Bakabon manga itself, he first appears as a flamboyant instructor and other bit parts until he is utilized more (while he also received more notable roles in The Genius Bakabon's Old Man). His character design was recycled for the second cop character in Pierrot's Osomatsu-kun (and his name only appeared in some scripts), though his first nameless cameo does also appear once in Heisei Genius Bakabon. Umeboshi Mask (ウメボシ仮面) CV-''' Shun Yashiro (Original), Yuichi Nakamura (Late Night!) A small graffiti character who wanders around. He was initially unnamed, but readers were given the opportunity to submit names for him and "Umeboshi Mask" was selected as the winning choice. He can be seen existing around town as far back as flashbacks to Papa's childhood, where he first notably appears to let readers know what's going on. Camera Kid, AKA Kishin Shinoyama (カメラ小僧) 'CV-' Rica Matsumoto (Bakabonds game) A photographer with a constantly runny nose, who likes to spin around in circles crying out "Kurukuru!". He can easily be mistaken for a young boy, but he is in fact actually married to a woman named June Adams and has two identical sons (Junko and Kioko). His true name is that of the photographer Kishin Shinoyama, and the Koredeiinoda FAQ states that Shinoyama was in fact the model for the character. Norauma (ノラウマ) '''CV- Shigeru Chiba (Osomatsu-kun episode 49), Katsumi Suzuki (Bakabonds) A wild, crude talking horse who has no owner- as evident by his name (literally meaning "stray horse"/"nobody's horse"). He is good at doing calligraphy, but will carelessly urinate in ramen and fire fecal matter out of his body as if it were projectiles. He once worked as a salaryman named "Nakayama-kun", but lost his fortune due to betting on horse racing and wound up even banned from the race track as a horse. He is not used in any of the anime adaptations, other than some concept art and a non-speaking cameo in Rerere's cleaning song in the Heisei version (where he is nearly unrecognizable due to being colored white). However, he does appear in a cameo in Pierrot's Osomatsu-kun as well as in Bakabonds. Bakada University See Bakada University for more information and details "You" (Omae) and "You" (Kimi) A pair of Bakada classmates who are only known by the terms of "you", used differently for each one. Kimi is the taller of the two, with a pointy profile, while Omae is the shorter man. The Headmaster A man who, despite running the university, cannot get any respect from his own students or faculty. Teacher of the Biological Department CV- Kenichi Ogata (Rerere) A man in charge of research of fusing animals to create new species. Monta Dozae CV- Rokuro Naya (Heisei) Ogura CV- A classmate from Bakada who lives underground beneath the basement of a Tanaka-san. He aimed to develop a city underground and become "King of the Moles", but when this falls through, he opts to instead become "King of the Rats" and live among the rats at Papa's home. Ichihara CV- Aruno Tahara (Heisei) A colleague that has become a salesman for Ossan Motors, and has a nose much like that of a horse. Karita-kun CV- Kazuyuki Sogabe (Original), Rokuro Naya (Heisei) A man who had borrowed money from Papa five years ago, while Papa had also borrowed money from him. Upon Karita's return to Tokyo, he and Papa wind up in a fight over their debts. Oshita-kun CV-''' Aruno Tahara (Heisei), Kenichi Ogata (Rerere) One of Papa's underclassmen at the university. After years of training in the mountains under meditation, his tongue grew to an absurd length. In the manga, he is shown to have a wife with her own long tongue, but the anime adaptations tend to have him fall for another woman in the story. Ono '''CV- Koichi Kitamura (Original), Toru Okawa (Rerere) A junior at Bakada who has a complex over his small height, leading him to invent a "Large Drug" in hopes to increase his size. However, the medicine's effect lasts only a few seconds. Mokuyama-san CV- Hiroya Ishimaru (Heisei), Yuji Miyake (Rerere) A junior at Bakada who belongs to the tobacco research group. He can't quit smoking due to his nicotine addiction, so he attempts to get Papa to help him do so. There is some diversion in the Heisei version, where his story continues into the B-part of the episode and an unrelated story from the manga ("If I Can't Smoke, I'll Die") is adapted to have him be the smoker. Thus, he is also given a wife. Kashitaro Nanahyaku CV- Kenichi Ogata (Original), Katsumi Suzuki (Heisei), Kappei Yamaguchi (Rerere) A Bakada colleague who lent 700 yen to Papa, and now wants to get it back however he can. Fukunashi-kun CV- Aruno Tahara (Heisei) Lit: "No clothes"/"No uniform" A Bakada student who received a vision from God ordering him to not wear clothing on a certain day. Unfortunately, that day also happens to be when he has to go on a date, so he has Papa paint a suit onto his naked body. In the manga, his suit washes off and Papa re-paints him to look like a tiger, causing him to be shot by the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes and hospitalized. His date is thus ruined and "God's message" was not protected. The Heisei anime softens the ending, by having Fukunashi-kun's date reject him when his suit washes off, but then Papa gets the two to reconcile when he claims God told him to "ruin the matchmaking" and the girlfriend reveals that she received a vision telling her to "marry a naked man". Fukunashi is not present in the Rerere version, where the Officer instead gains his role and meets a dysfunctional end in the skit. The "painted suit deception" part of this plot had also been sourced for the "Iyami's Wedding" episode of the 1988 Osomatsu-kun series, marking a time a story outside its own source material was utilized to some degree. Kusai-kun CV- Katsumi Suzuki (Heisei) Essentially "Stinky"-kun. A student of the study group at Bakada. He has a special ability to where he can freely manipulate his flatulence, by sending it out as bubbles and directing them to pop in specific places. However, when Papa gains the ability to use magic, Kusai-kun's head is flipped around and causes him to have to smell his own horrible emissions. White Snow Boss CV- Kenichi Ogata (Original), Junpei Takaguchi (Heisei) A senior student from Bakada that has now become a thief these days, in order to earn money to collect snow to cool his head off. If there is no snow for his mountain-shaped head, it'll erupt like a volcano. He is technically a character that was transplanted from Leave it to Chota, with some modification to his design, though his purpose and gag remain the same. Tenchimuyonosuke Another classmate from Bakada. In accordance with a vision he saw in his dreams, he formed a religious group in which he would be God and Papa would be the chairman. Those who joined the sect were given mysterious rules that they had to uphold for the rest of their lives. Ahoko A rare female character seen as a student at the university. She is considered smart by standards there, but is also a great fool herself when it comes to expressing her love of culture and poetry (and making such silly mistakes). For a time, she had admired Papa and had even broken up with her lover Nukehiko to pursue him, but then abandoned both men after they had fought over her. Ahoko's design is re-used a few more times in the manga; once as Mama's classmate Megumi, and another time perhaps herself as a background character. Her design also appears as a startled woman in an episode of the Rerere anime (when the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes wants to use her bathroom). Tarita CV- Shigeru Chiba (Heisei) A Rerere-like student of Bakada University, though he does not appear to have any actual relation to the man (and in the manga, actually debuted before Rerere as a character). Papa winds up building him a house that's entirely mismatched. Yoyoyo CV- Shigeru Chiba (Heisei) The twin brother of Rerere, who happens to have his eyes and mouth shaped like the "Yo" katakana and wears a checkered business suit. He was introduced in the Original series, and his story was also adapted for Heisei. "Why is that?" Freshman CV- Akira Ishida ("Bakabonds", merged with Ryunoshin) A young man who constantly pesters with the question of "Why is that?". Others Fujio Bakatsuka (バカ塚 不二夫) A manga-ka meant to parody Akatsuka, though bearing the face of Osomatsu-kun's Dayōn. He is very lazy and slow with his brush, but nonetheless enthusiastic at making manga. He has a wife who formerly assisted him with his manga, referencing Akatsuka's wife Tomoko, and also has a son (rather than a daughter). Aho Ahotsuka Another manga-ka, who is in charge of "Shonen Bakazine". All of his works are plagiarism of other recent popular trends, and his editorial department gamble their money on which work he'll imitate next. Editor Bagarashi The magazine editor for Kodansha's "Shonen Bakazine" (a parody of Shonen Magazine). He faces a lot of difficulty with getting Fujio Bakatsuka to get it all together. He is a parody of the Shonen Magazine editor Igarashi. Bakabon's Teacher A drunken man seen early in the manga, providing a loose basis for Bonda-sensei in the first anime. Kaoru Hanayama CV- Joji Yanami (Original), Kenichi Ogata (Heisei), Sukekiyo Kameyama (Rerere) A novelist that lives in an incredibly filthy house and seems to be fine being dirty himself. However, this is because living among garbage enhances his talent to write beautiful stories. When Mama attempts to clean his house, he finds that his talent becomes lost along with his popularity dropping sharply. Gengoro and Chojuro CV-''' Katsumi Suzuki (Bakabonds game) A pair of flamboyant, cross-dresser brothers who slightly resemble Kaoru-chan when it comes to some of their facial features and mannerisms. Chojuro, the younger of the two, is a manga-ka and lives with Gengoro, who is in charge of making his meals and taking care of the room. The two brothers are too close, to where they promise to never run away with a lover or marry anyone. However, Gengoro is revealed to in fact have had a wife and child, but the bonds of such a family become trashed due to the intervention of Papa. Chojuro is also revealed to secretly have engagement plans with another magazine illustrator. King Gankutsu (aka "Gan-chan") '''CV- Kenichi Ogata (Original) A miniature man that Papa knew in elementary school, and often bullied and took advantage of for his small size in ways (such as using him as an eraser, or burying him in the dirt). In his adulthood, he comes to get revenge on Papa but winds up blown away into the air with a balloon. Twins CV- Unknown (1971), Mari Mashiba (Heisei) A pair of twin brothers in Bakabon's class. Papa takes a liking to the one that bears moles on his face, while taunting the one that lacks the moles. While bald with shaved heads in the manga, the first anime gives them brown bowlcuts and the names "A-suke" and "B-suke". In the third anime, they have black hair, and the nameplate on their house reads "Yoshida". Twins' Father CV- Unknown (1971), Eken Mine (Heisei) The father of these children, who isn't very amused at Papa having taken over his house to meddle with his sons' lives. Inuisu CV- Issei Futamata (Heisei) A strange antique chair that acts as if he were a dog, in barking and biting and other habits. In fact, he was once a dog, but was reincarnated in the form of a chair due to a mistake by God. In the Rerere anime, he falls in love with another chair and will stop at nothing to be with her. Wizard CV- Kenichi Ogata (Heisei) A wizard that emerged from a cup of ramen one day, and gifted Papa with magical abilities that he could use once per day (though in Original, it is changed to him being able to use the magic three times per day). Of course, being that Papa is Papa, these spells soon prove to be chaotic to those around him. Takobon An octopus that is the star of the chapter "The Genius Takobon". He acts as a photographer, but has trouble remembering which of his tentacles is a hand or foot. Hirota CV- Chika Sakamoto (Heisei) A duplicitous nurse who abuses patients unless they pay her money, while acting sweet around staff and those who pay her enough. Bakabon's Papa learns to bribe her in order to get her kindness, and it is revealed she has been reluctantly working as a nurse in order to get money for plastic surgery. When Papa happens to meet her again after he is discharged from the hospital and she has completed her goal, she has become a conventionally beautiful woman with a nicer personality. Ichiro Suzuki A mysterious 10-year old boy who knows nothing of standard educational subjects like math and hiragana, but can perfectly remember Sartre's theory of existentialism. He is identifiable by his turtle-like mouth and his vacant black holes for eyes and nostrils. He will not recognize his parents as family, and simply refers to them by their surname. Though a one-shot character, Suzuki was revamped and re-used for Kunio Nagatani's "Nyarome's Big Blood Type Studies", in which he now had a face identical to that of Camera Kid/Why Kid. Kumada-kun CV- Rica Matsumoto (Heisei), Kappei Yamaguchi (Rerere) A classmate of Bakabon. He is obsessed with iron war helmets, and will yell "Praise it, the Iron Helmet!" in addition to dispensing knowledge about them. In the Heisei version, this is revealed to be due to a book by Hideyo Noguchi that the boy's father had bought, and now his father regrets it. In Rerere, the child likes such a helmet due to his father having been on the battlefield. While the Heisei anime infamously redesigns this character to give him a Hitler impression, his standard design was retained for the Rerere version. Yet even in that take, he received a punny name change and became known as Osamu Tezukabuto. Officer Hiroota A police officer with a giant oversized head. His head apparently grew to that size due to his overuse of facial expressions during his time on the police force. It is attempted to put him on a diet to see if his head will shrink, but this does not work and only starves his body. Miki Masuo CV- Eken Mine (Heisei) An odd man that Papa meets while in the United States, who turns out to be another citizen of Japan. Even stranger, this man resembles a mouse, and his name bears some similarity to a certain Disney one. Momotaro CV- Kenichi Ogata (Original), Rica Matsumoto (Rerere) The figure of legend, except a little different and more vulgar and rude due to emerging from a rotten peach. Guest characters from other works Those from "Osomatsu-kun" Iyami (イヤミ) CV-''' Kenichi Ogata (Rerere) The conman with a big three-toothed overbite pops up here and there in plots, whether as a particularly despicable presence or a random man passing through. He and other -kun characters notably appear together crowded inside Bakabon's home when Papa brings them there to witness Hajime learning how to walk. Chibita (チビ太) 'CV- 'Mayumi Tanaka (Heisei, heard on TV in an episode), Yukiji (Rerere) Appears in the first chapter when Papa and Bakabon are out on their attempt to sell shoes, but is pushed aside and told that he's basically in the wrong series. He is seen at other random points in the series as a neighborhood child, or in other sorts of roles. Dekapan (デカパン) 'CV-' Koichi Kitamura (Original), Kozo Shioya (Rerere) Appears as a scientist or random background man, as well as a police man in the "Time Machine" story when Bakabon and Papa go to the Meiji era. Dayōn (ダヨーン) 'CV-' Shigeru Chiba (Rerere) Another -kun cast member that may appear as a background or bit part. In the Heisei anime, one episode shows a man semi-similar to him, but with a slightly different face and voiced by Tetsuo Mizutori. Hatabō (ハタ坊) 'CV-' Kurumi Mamiya (Rerere) He may also be used at random, though one notable appearance has him in a Western-styled setting in Papa's dream and bearing an American flag atop his head. Totoko (トト子) Appears in the "Time Machine" chapter during the Meiji Restoration era, and then as Princess Yayoi in the "Aihu Kingdom" story. She is seen in the Heisei anime in a non-speaking cameo as well, depicted as one of Bakabon's classmates. Osomatsu (and Brothers) (六つ子) Five of the sextuplets appear in a manga illustration parodying the series (titled "Usomatsu-kun") in "It's a Full Moon Masterpiece Manga Artist". Osomatsu himself later appears in a crowd scene in the Comic BomBom run, amongst other characters. The Gyahaha Man (ギャハハおじさん) Appears very briefly in the early period, most notably in the crowd of people witnessing Hajime walk for the first time, and is seen in later cameos still smiling and staring at the viewers in other crowd scenes (though not doing his expected signature laugh). Those from "Extraordinary Ataro" Ataro (ア太郎) First seen in the untitled Wild West-themed chapter in Papa's dream sequence, as one of the two owners of a saloon. Dekoppachi (デコッ八) Depicted as Ataro's partner at the saloon. Boss Kokoro (ココロのボス) First seen in the Wild West story as a man that Papa shoots for getting his boots wet. Nyarome (ニャロメ) An occasional presence in the title, as his usual talking stray cat self. Kemunpas (ケムンパス) A talking caterpillar and friend of Nyarome. Beshi (べし) A talking frog and Nyarome's other pal. Director of the Fukuwarai Clinic (福笑い院長) A doctor in charge of plastic surgery, who is occasionally assisted by his rather hideous girlfriend with connected eyes. "Keko-tan of Hokkairo" (ホッカイローのケーコターン) A little boy that runs about nonsensically singing "Darirariran~" and "Keko-tan of Hokkairo!". While a common character shared between Ataro and Bakabon during the time both ran in Weekly Shonen Sunday, he continued on as a fixture in later runs. Busutaro (ブス太郎) A pig from Butamatsu's clan who once shows up in this series, only to wind up eaten. Those from "Let's La Gon" Gon (ゴン) Gon's Father (ゴンのおやじ) Beramatcha (ベラマッチャ) Kusotakeimushi (クソタケイムシ) Other guests Jajako (ジャジャ子) '''Original work: Jajako-chan Jajako is once seen in the "Time Machine" story as being a lady of the Heian period, and is also shown as herself on another occasion as Papa passes her and Chikako conversing. Chikako (チカ子) Original work: Ohana-chan As mentioned above, Chikako appears in a brief cameo alongside Jajako in the early period of the manga, as the two talk about Christmas. Sakura (サクラ) Original work: Kikanpo Gen-chan CV-''' Kazuko Sawada (1971), Yukiji (Rerere) A young girl that Bakabon learns calligraphy from. She is given an extended role as his girlfriend in the 1971 anime, while her cameo in Rerere's Genius Bakabon is more in line with her original manga appearance. Ichiro (一郎) '''Original work: Otasuke-kun He first appears as a random child in a guest role at a circus, but is later used in the role of one of Papa's friends from his youth and named Ichiro Satoimo (サトイモ一郎) for the specific setting. He wound up accidentally frozen in ice, and is thawed out decades later having been stuck as a child, while his younger brother Jiro has aged and married. In the anime adaptation of The Original Genius Bakabon, the Ichiro Satoimo character is redesigned to remove any visual reference to the original Ichiro. Mojamoja-ojichan Original work: Fujio Akatsuka's Ganbarima Show A shabby, mysterious old man that is seen wandering about once. Akko (アツコ) Original work: Akko-chan's Got a Secret! Akko appears twice during the Comic BomBom run, as a random cameo and as Papa having transformed into her for a panel gag. This was due to her Nakayoshi reboot running around the same time. Characters exclusive to first anime Bonda-sensei CV- Koichi Kitamura Bakabon's homeroom teacher at Bokenasu Elementary School. A sometimes strict, sometimes kind man who can wind up drunk at times. Nakamura-kun CV- Kaneta Kimotsuki A rival and bully to Bakabon in his classroom, who likes to make fun of him for his stupidity. Aonari-kun CV- Kazuko Sawada, Kiyoshi Komiyama A friend of Bakabon, whose father died before he was born. He is a kinder boy and is picked on by Nakamura, but occasionally there may be a reversal of that formula and Nakamura will be Aonari's target.Category:Lists Category:The Genius Bakabon